Be mine? (내 것이 좋다?)
by Minhyunie.257
Summary: Daniel itu suka sama Minhyun. Tapi, Minhyunnya nggak peka. Minhyun juga suka sama Daniel. Tapi, minhyun berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memperlihatkan ketertarikannya tersebut. pair : NielHwang, Gs!Minhyun, wanna one member


title : Be mine? (내 것이 좋다?)

Pair : Kang Daniel - Hwang Minhyun!Gs. Hwangniel / Neilhwang

Summary :

Daniel itu suka sama Minhyun. Tapi, Minhyunnya nggak peka.

Minhyun juga suka sama Daniel. Tapi, minhyun berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memperlihatkan ketertarikannya tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya Daniel mendapatkan pencerahan dari Ong Seongwoo, sahabat Minhyun. Disitu Daniel mulai ngerasa, bahwa dia harus bertindak, sebelum Minhyunnya menjadi milik orang lain.

Warn: Kalau nggak suka sama pairnya jangan dipaksakan yah, guys. Typo bertebaran.

*

Minhyun dan Seongwoo kini tengah menikmati segelas jus jeruk dan beberapa cemilan di halaman belakang rumah Minhyun. Keduanya asyik mengobrol tentang salah seorang senior Minhyun yang tadi tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya pada Minhyun di tengah koridor kampus, Yang tentu saja membuat minhyun gelagapan sendiri karena bingung tentang jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan. Bagaimanapun, dia sadar akan sangat memalukan bagi Yoon jisung, nama seniornya tersebut apa bila ia menolak laki-laki itu.

Beruntung, Kang Daniel salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang juga dekat dengan Minhyun segera menarik gadis itu dari tengah koridor tersebut dengan alasan harus menghadap ke DPA keduanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau sudah mempertimbangkan pernyataan cinta dari seniormu itu?"

"Entahlah Ong, aku bingung." Mendengar jawaban dari gadis di sampingnya itu, Ong hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia tau sahabatnya ini pasti merasa tidak enak hati apa bila harus menolak laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa harus bingung? Jika kamu menyukainya, terima dia. Jika tidak, tolaklah dengan baik-baik."

"Tapi, ong. Aku benar-benar tidak enak hati pada Jisung oppa, dia sudah mempermalukan dirinya dengan menyatakan perasaan padaku di depan umum. Tapi aku malah langsung meninggalkannya."

"Aku yakin dia pasti mengerti. Tidak apa-apa, min." Ong menatap lembut sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubunginya nanti" Minhyun balas menatap kearah ong yang kini tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap pucuk kepala minhyun.

*

"Ekhemm." mendengar suara deheman di belakangnya, Minhyun otomatis menoleh untuk melihat orang yang berjalan menghampirinya tersebut.

"Oh, hai niel. Kau sendiri? Mana Jaehwan dan Minki?" Minhyun menatap penuh tanda tanya pada laki-laki tampan yang kini ikut duduk disebelahnya itu. Kang Daniel namanya. Dia adalah daniel yang sama dengan daniel yang tadi membawa minhyun pergi dari keramaian di tengah koridor kampus, saat insiden pernyataan perasaan tadi.

"Jaehwan dan Minki tidak bisa ikut, ada urusan katanya."

"Dasar orang-orang itu." Minhyun hanya memutar matanya bosan dengan alasan klasik dua orang temannya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa Min, kita bisa mengerjakannya berdua" mendengar perkataan laki-laki itu Minhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, berusaha menetralkan ritme jantungnya yang mulai memacu cepat, berbeda dengan Ong yang kini menatap penuh selidik pada laki-laki yang menatap penuh kagum kearah sahabatnya yang berpura-pura sibuk menghabiskan minumannya itu. Minhyun memang sudah menyiapkan makanan serta minuman tadi, karna kelompoknya akan mengerjakan tugas akhir semester dirumah Minhyun hari ini.

Ong hanya mendengus pelan saat merasa bahwa laki-laki yang duduk diseberangnya itu merupakan salah satu bucin sahabatnya, Hwang Minhyun. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Oh iyah Ong, ini Kang Daniel teman sekelasku. Dan Niel, kenalkan ini Ong seongwoo sahabatku, dia kuliah diluar Negeri, dan sekarang sedang liburan." Kedua laki-laki yang memiliki paras tampan itu hanya saling menjabat tangan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Niel tunggu sebentar yah, aku ambil buku dan laptop dulu di kamar. Kau makan dan minumlah dulu"

Minhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah untung mengambil laptop serta buku-bukunya.

*

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Daniel mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan laki-laki didepannya. Jadi posisinya tadi, Minhyun dan Daniel duduk berdampingan dengan Ong dihadapan Minhyun.

"Minhyunie, kau menyukainya?" ulangnya memperjelas.

"apakah sejelas itu?" Ong mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban daniel, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak juga."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau membantuku?"

"maksudmu?"

"Dekatkan aku dengan minhyun, kau sahabatnya bukan?"

"yah, aku memang sahabatnya. Tapi, apa kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah mendekatkan sahabatku dengan seseorang yang tidakku kenal? dan juga bukannya kalian memang dekat?"

"Aku Kang daniel, dan kau ong seongwoo. Bukankah kita sudah saling kenal?"

Ong menatap malas kearah daniel. Dan segera menghabiskan minuman di gelasnya yang masih setengah. Daniel hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan ong, menampakkan gigi kelincinya.

"Kau tau sendirikan, bagaiman polosnya seorang Hwang Minhyun? dia tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku." Kata Daniel seraya menikmati dinginnya jus yang masuk ke tenggorokannya.

"Kalau begitu bergeraklah dengan cepat, nyatakan perasaanmu! yang menyukai Minhyunie cuman 2 atau 3 orang" Jelas ong, bangun dari duduknya.

*

"Apa kau akan pulang?" Ong yang baru saja bangkit itupun segera mengiyakan pertanyaan dari gadis yang tengah berjalan kearah dia dan daniel dengan memeluk laptop dan buku itu.

"Iyah, aku harus menjemput jihoon di tempat lesnya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan"

"Hmmm" Setelah mengusap kecil pucuk kepala minhyun dan menatap daniel yang sekarang melambai penuh semangat kearahnya, ong segera melengos dari hadapan dua orang tersebut.

"hati-hati di jalan, bro" teriak daniel pada ong seongwoo.

"Ayo niel, kita lanjutkan tugas kita, supaya cepat selesai."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, min."

"Kok gitu, niel?"

"Tentu saja karna aku ingin berlama-lama berdua denganmu min." mendengar jawaban daniel, minhyun hanya tersenyum malu dengan pipi yang sedikit merona, membuat daniel gemas terhadap gadis kesayangannya tersebut.

"Apasih niel?" Minhyun kembali berusaha fokus pada tugas kelompoknya itu, berusaha membuang jauh perasaan aneh yang menggelayar di hatinya.

*

" Akhirnya tugas kita selesai, apa kau akan langsung pulang niel?" Minhyun menatap laki-laki disampingnya yang sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya itu.

"Kalau kau masih ingin aku disini, aku akan tetap disini. Kau tau, aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Daniel tersenyum manis kearah minhyun membuat gadis yang di tatapnya itu kembali merona.

"Yasudah, pulanglah!" Minhyun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi melas daniel setelah dia menyuruh laki-laki itu pulang.

"yahh min, aku masih ingin denganmu tapi." rajuknya menggoda minhyun.

"Apasih niel, ayo bangun. Aku antar sampai depan" Minhyun beranjak dari duduknya dengan laptop dan juga buku dipelukannya, dengan Daniel yang mengikuti langkah gadis didepannya itu.

"Hwang Minhyum" Minhyun berjengit saat merasa lengannya dipegang oleh daniel. Mereka masih di halaman belakang saat ini.

"ya?"

"Soal Jisung hyung, apa kau akan menerimanya?" Daniel sungguh was-was akan jawaban yang disampaikan minhyun. Dia takut, Minhyunnya akan menjadi milik orang lain.

Minhyun menatap lurus kearah daniel, dia sendiri bingung akan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Disatu sisi, dia tidak memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap Jisung. Tapi disisi lain, dia tidak tega untuk menolaknya setelah melihat usaha yang dilakukan oleh Jisung beberapa minggu belakangan untuk mendekatinya. Dia bimbang. Ditambah melihat ekspresi tidak terbaca laki-laki yang kini menatap kearahnya itu, membuat minhyun semakin susah untuk menerka jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan. Bagaimanapun juga dia sadar betul akan perasaannya sendiri terhadap lelaki yang masih memegang lengan tangannya itu, lelaki yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berkerja diatas normal. Tapi, dia tidak yakin. Apakah Daniel juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya? ataukah ini hanyalah cinta searah seorang Hwang Minhyun?

"Min"

"Eh, apa niel?" Minhyun kaget.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau akan menerimanya?"

"Entahlah niel, aku masih bingung."

"Kalau kamu ragu, tolak saja" Minhyun makin menatap bingung kearah daniel yang kini tersenyum lembut kearahnya membuat jantung minhyun kian berdebar.

"Kenapa?" Daniel tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun barusan. Apa gadis ini benar-benar tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Daniel terhadapnya? Tentu saja dia menyuruh minhyun untuk menolak Jisung, karena yang dia inginkan simanis dihadapannya ini berakhir dengannya, bukan laki-laki lain. Tapi, tidak mungkinkan dia memberitau Minhyun sekarang? Daniel tentu saja ingin momen spesialnya di tempat yang spesial pula.

"Niel, jawab dong! Kok malah senyum-senyum sendiri? Seram tau." Daniel hanya tertawa, dan mengacak gemas poni gadisnya itu. Membuat minhyun bersusah payah untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang kini semerah tomat.

"Cieee, pipinya merah. Apa jantung kamu juga dugun-dugun sekarang? Wahhh sama dong." Daniel kembali menggoda Minhyun. Entahlah, menggoda gadis di hadapannya ini benar sesuatu yang sangat disenangi oleh daniel. Kenapa Minhyunnya begitu menggemaskan sih?

Dengan wajah memerahnya serta debaran jantung yang benar-benar menggila. Minhyun menatap kesal kearah daniel, berusaha mengatur ekspresinya kembali, yang dimata daniel malah terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Minhyun menyentakkan tangan daniel kesal, hingga tangan laki-laki itu terlepas. Dan segera berjalan mendahului si bongsor itu. Belum saja Minhyun mencapai pintu belakang rumah. Minhyun dapat merasakan sepasang tangan yang kini melingkari perutnya. Jantung Minhyun yang tadi sudah perlahan normal, kini harus kembali bekerja ekstra, saat menyadari pemilik tangan tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Daniel? Laki-laki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan tangan Minhyun yang berusaha melepas pelukannya. Daniel menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kecil minhyun, menghirup aroma manis yang dipancarkan gadis dipelukannya itu.

"Kau tau min?"

"Tidak tau" Daniel hanya tersenyum kecil saat Minhyun memotong perkataannya.

"Aku serius, sayang" kata daniel dan mengecup pelan pipi gadis dipelukannya itu. Membuat Minhyun berjengit kaget. Astaga, kenapa Daniel pintar sekali membuat Minhyun merasa seperti ingin melayang sih? Minhyun terdiam dan kembali berusaha melepas pelukan daniel dan kali ini langsung dilepas oleh laki-laki itu. Daniel memutar badan minhyun untuk menghadap kearahnya, dia meraih tangan Minhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Aku sebenarnya, tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Tapi, melihat kejadian di kampus tadi, aku mulai berpikir bahwa, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu untuk menjadi milik laki-laki lain" Daniel menatap lembut gadis dihadapanya berusaha memancarkan ketulusan yang dia miliki. Sedangkan minhyun hanya terdiam, berusaha menormalkan jantungnya. Bagaimanapun, ia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berakhir. Bukannya bermaksud menguping, tapi Minhyun tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan Daniel dan Ong saat dia meninggalkan mereka tadi.

"Hwang Minhyun, aku tau aku bukan laki-laki yang pantas untukmu. Kamu terlalu sempurna untuk laki-laki sepertiku. Tapi seberapa burukpun aku dimata orang lain, aku akan selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik dimatamu. Mungkin aku bukan laki-laki yang romantis seperti semua laki-laki yang pernah mendekatimu. Tapi, aku janji. Aku akan selalu disisimu bagaimanapun keadaannya nanti. I love you more, min. Be mine, please?" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya daniel berusaha membaca ekspresi minhyun. Jujur dia takut setelah ini, hubungan keduanya tidak akan sedekat dulu lagi. Tapi, seperti yang dikatakan daniel tadi. Dia tidak ingin Minhyunnya berakhir dengan orang lain.

Minhyun balas menatap lembut kearah daniel. Dengan rambut terurainya yang dia biarkan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, membuat daniel bernafas lega, setidaknya minhyun tidak langsung meninggalkannya.

"Sejak kapan?" Minhyun bertanya lembut, mengabaikan pertanyaan terakhir daniel.

"Saat awal-awal kita masuk kuliah."

"Selama itu?" Saat ini mereka akan memasuki akhir semester 6. Tentu saja Minhyun kaget. Artinya sudah tiga tahun daniel memendam rasa padanya.

" Kau tau niel, sejak kau mengantarku pulang ketika aku sakit saat akhir semester awal itu, aku juga mulai menyukaimu." Mendengar jawaban malu-malu Minhyun, seketika daniel tersenyum cerah menampakkan gigi kelincinya.

Daniel mengangkat dagu minhyun lembut, agar kembali menatapnya. Dan mengelus pelan pipi merona minhyun.

"I love you more, Min. Be mine, hm?" ulang daniel meremas kecil sebelah tangan minhyun yang masih dalam genggamannya. Minhyun kembali menunduk, dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Daniel.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti, jawab dong Min." Minhyun menatap daniel sebal, dengan wajah yang benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus.

"iyah, aku mau." mendengar itu, Daniel kembali tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Pernyataanku belum dibales." Lanjut daniel, membuat Minhyun makin sebal.

"Tau ah, aku nggak mau jadi pacar kamu. Aku terima Ka- " Minhyun seketika terdiam saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal menempel dibibir peachnya. Dia perlahan memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan bibir laki-laki yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu mulai melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Itu first kissnya, btw. Minhyun kembali membuka matanya saat merasakan jari daniel yang mengusap pelan bibirnya.

"Jangan ngomong kayak tadi lagi, aku nggak mau denger." Ucap daniel manis, dan membawa Minhyun masuk kedalam dekapan hangatnya, dan mengecup pelan pucuk kepala gadisnya itu.

"Iya, aku minta ma'af. Cemburuan banget sih." Gemas minhyun membalas pelukan daniel. Nyaman sekali rasanya.

"Niel-" panggil minhyun, dia melepas lingkaran tangan daniel di pinggang rampingnya dan menatap lembut kekasihnya tersebut. Membuat Daniel berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup pipi memerah gadis menggemaskannya itu.

"Hmmm" gumam daniel, masih menikmati posisi keduanya.

"I love you more too." Ucap Minhyun, mengecup kilat bibir kekasihnya itu, dan berlari kencang kedalam rumahnya meninggalkan Daniel yang masih tertegun dengan kejadian barusan.

Setelah beberapa saat daniel kembali sadar akan keterkejutannya, laki-laki itu tersenyum cerah menatap punggung Minhyun yang mulai menghilang kedalam rumah. Daniel memegang bibirnya sendiri dengan senyum aneh yang tidak terlepas.

"Benar-benar hari yang indah" gumam daniel, dan ikuti memasuki rumah gadis itu untuk pulang.

 *** The End***

A/N

Thanks guys udah pada baca. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yah! Don't be silent reader, okay.


End file.
